Great Scot!
by NettieC
Summary: Mac knows she loves Harm but she also has a thing for Kurt Russell and Sean Connery.  A combination which gets her into bed and exploring her Scottish heritage.  A fun piece inspired by Mr Connery...a girl can dream.  M rating to be on the safe side.


**Great Scot!**

**By Nettie**

**Mac's Office**

**Friday 1756**

Mac leant back in her chair and watched Harm walk through the bullpen. Her smile was involuntary and spontaneous. Their relationship had become very close within recent times and although it hadn't developed further, Mac thought it showed promising signs. The last two Friday nights were spent working at Harm's apartment and both times, when Mac was leaving, he walked her down to her car and kissed her on the cheek to say goodnight.

'Is that all you want to do, Harm?' she said smiling, as she leant against her car.

Without being able to find the words suitable for this occasion he simply nodded.

'Too bad,' Mac said, kissing him quickly on the lips before getting into her car and driving off into the night.

The ensuing week had brought about some lingering looks and Mac had been disappointed when she realised that this Friday there was no work requiring their attention. She wanted to see him, this longing and lusting after him needed to stop. A girl could get old and grey waiting for him to make his move.

'Mac?' he asked from her doorway, surprising her.

'Huh?' she replied, she had completely missed his question.

'I said are you nearly done for the night?'

'Yeah, I'll be out of here very soon,' she gave him her brightest smile.

'Got any plans?' Harm asked hopefully.

'Yeah, afraid so,' said Mac with a grin. 'You?'

'No, just a quiet night in. Can I ask what your plans are?'

'Take out Chinese and a hot date with an amazing man.'

'Really?'

'Yep, interested in joining us?' Mac offered.

Harm was surprised but decided to take her up on her offer; he wanted to assess the opposition.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Friday 1950**

Harm arrived with the Chinese takeout and scanned the apartment when Mac opened the door.

'Am I the first to arrive?' he asked.

'You're the only one who's coming,' Mac smiled. 'Come in.'

'But I thought you said you had a hot date.'

'I do, he's right here,' Mac smiled.

Harm grinned, thinking she meant him, until Mac picked up a DVD from the side table.

'Hunt for Red October?'

'Oh yeah, Sean Connery is just so hot.'

'Are we going it watch it?' Harm asked.

'Well, I am,' she smiled.

After dinner was finished, Mac put the DVD in, turned the table lamp on and the room lights off. She sat down next to Harm on the sofa and it wasn't long before she felt his arm surround her. She cuddled up to him but kept her eyes on the screen. Harm made several negative comments about the protocol and procedure being displayed through the film until Mac told him to relax and enjoy the view.

'What view would that be, Colonel?' he asked looking at her.

'Right there, look,' she said, pointing at the screen.

'Oh, I see,' Harm smiled, 'You're into the Baldwin boys. I did see your copy of Backdraft. I wouldn't have thought Colonel Sarah MacKenzie had a thing for the Baldwins'.'

'I don't, Sean Connery and Kurt Russell are more to my liking.'

'Really? Why?' asked Harm concerned, he didn't see himself in either of them.

'Well, Kurt is just, well, Kurt, he's got this vibe about him that I really love.'

'And Connery?' asked Harm gesturing to the screen.

'I just find Sean Connery incredibly sexy, I can't explain it, I just do. It must the older man thing I have.'

'Really? You're into older men?' Harm stared at her, there were a few years difference between them and he desperately hoped this made him old enough.

'Not all older men, just the distinguished ones, like Sean and…' her voice trailed off.

'And?'

'Oh, and others.'

'Like? Mac, which other older men have caught your eye?'

'Well, Sean is pretty much it but there was the Admiral and then…'

'What?? You had a thing for the Admiral?' asked Harm moving from the sofa.

Mac shrugged her shoulders. 'Twas only a little thing,' she said shyly, using her fingers to indicate just how little it was.

'And did the Admiral… well did he know? Did he reciprocate in anyway?' asked Harm incredulously from behind the sofa. Mac failed to answer.

'Mac, do I take that as a yes?' Mac didn't reply. Harm came back around to face her. 'Mac?'

'Oh, are you still here?' she said smiling. 'Come and sit back down and I'll answer you.'

He did and she cuddled back up to him. 'So Mac, you and the Admiral?'

'It was a brief, very brief moment,' Mac confessed. 'We were at a party at his place and we had 'a moment'.' Mac's eyes stayed on the screen.

'Did you kiss?'

'No, we were going to but stopped.'

'Why?'

'Because we both realised it would be a huge mistake.'

'But…'

'That was all it was, Harm, now watch the movie.'

Mac watched the movie but Harm's eyes never strayed far from her face.

As the credits rolled Harm realised Mac was asleep, he bent down and kissed her forehead. 'Mac, wake up,' he said quietly. She didn't stir. 'Mac,' he gently shook her but she failed to respond. In the end, Harm scooped her up and took her into her bed. He gently eased her quilt over her and kissed her forehead again.

'Sweet dreams,' he whispered.

He stood up to go but Mac grabbed his wrist.

'Don't go, Harm,' she whispered.

He leant back down. 'You're supposed to be asleep,' he said quietly.

'Don't go,' she whispered again, reaching up and kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

When Mac realised Harm had responded, more than willingly, to her kiss, she put her arms around his neck and drew him down to the bed. She began to unbutton his shirt before he stopped her.

'Are you sure about this, Mac?' Harm asked.

'Yes, I am,' Mac replied breathlessly. 'You?'

Harm nodded but didn't make any attempt to continue matters.

'Harm, a girl doesn't like waiting more than a decade, you know,' Mac chided. Harm smiled and moved his hand, allowing Mac to continue undressing him.

Their first time together was more than either had imagined and after they had twice explored the joys of their newfound relationship, Mac fell asleep. Before long, Harm too succumbed to the sleep that had been calling him.

Mac awoke a few hours later and was delighted to find that Harm being in her bed was real and not another dream of hers. Harm was still asleep but Mac decided that didn't suit her needs. She reached up and kissed him passionately and when his eyes didn't open she rolled on top of him and got the desired response. When Mac's needs had been met, she rolled back off him and closed her eyes.

'Mac,' Harm said in a whisper, 'tell me, what it is about Sean Connery that turns women on?'

'I don't know, Harm, the accent maybe,' Mac answered.

'Well,' Harm began in the best Scottish accent he could muster. 'I could have a wee accent like his and I could wear a wee kilt and eat a wee bit of haggis.'

Mac laughed and in a very convincing Scottish brogue said, 'Why Commander Rabb, tonight I have discovered there's not a thing wee about you.'

Harm turned bright red and pulled the sheet up over his face to hide his embarrassment.

'Oh dear,' Mac continued in her brogue, 'it seems I have indeed made a sailor blush.' She ran her hand down the sheet. 'Oh indeed, that's not all I've done.

Mac pulled the sheet back. 'Flyboy,' she said, reverting back to her own voice, 'I think it's time for another Highland Fling.' She kissed him passionately.

Harm tumbled them over in the bed. 'Well, my bonnie lassie, you do realise that this is so much more than a fling, don't you?'

'I certainly hope so,' smiled Mac.

'Are you really sure?' Harm asked.

'As sure as my name's MacKenzie,' Mac laughed.

'Ever consider hyphenating it?'

'Yep, often thought of being Sarah MacKenzie – Connery.'

'Any other variations?' Harm asked hopefully.

'Yep, one or two others,' Mac answered nonchalantly.

'Like?'

'Oh, MacKenzie – Russell and there's that other one that comes up every now and then. What was it?' Mac said playfully.

Harm leant over and kissed her.

'That's the one, Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb.'

Harm grinned broadly. 'Sounds good to me,' he said.

'Sounds good to me too,' Mac agreed. 'Got any cousins?'

Harm rolled over to her and kissed her so passionately that there was no one else in her world, no other name in her memory and no other older man in her life. It was the evening she had imagined.


End file.
